It May be Winter Outside (But in my Heart it's Spring)
by BlueThief
Summary: The last time Nash saw snow was when he was a kid. Seeing it more than a decade later, he feels like 5-years old boy again.


**Notes:** _We had our first snow this season a couple of days ago and idea came and this came out and aaah I can't wait for more snow. I also hope it snows on my birthday.._

* * *

When you came to Nash that day with news of your-already-paid vacation to your hometown in Europe, his first reaction was to laugh. When you looked rather upset at his reaction, he knew you were serious. Trying to change your mind, Nash knew he was fighting a losing battle with the way you were giving him the look. He knew that one too well-a mixture of irritation and sadness that ended with you being much more angrier than he thought you were.

"It's Europe, [Name]. That's like half of the world from where we are." He tried to reason with you, but you were stubborn. God were you stubborn when you didn't need to be.

"As a matter of fact, it's only one third of the world away. Half of the world is Asia." You responded and Nash scowled.

"I know that." he grumbled. Of course he knew that. But when your gaze didn't waver, only hardened, he knew there was only one thing to do; or you'll pretend you don't see him for a while. Agree to go with you. "Fine…" He sighed when you squealed and clapped with hand like an overexcited child.

"I already contacted your mom and told her about the trip _and_ my grandma, so when we get to Europe, we'll spend it at her house." The way you were talking, it was quite obvious to Nash that you missed your family. "But be prepared for _lots_ of coddling. She doesn't even want to know I left the hometown."

"You've been living in LA for 5 years." Nash pointed out.

"Tell that to an 85-years old woman, who always called you a princess." you replied. Turning around you walked over to the closet and opened it, taking out a sapphire coloured suitcase. Laying it on the ground, you turned to Nash with hands on your hips. "Also she kinda wants to meet you." There was frown on your face, eyebrows narrowed together. "Oh god I can already see she's going to start asking about great-grandchildren."

Nash laughed as he walked over to you, pulling you against his chest. One of his hands was on your back, the other gently caressing your cheek. "Well, maybe we should start working on that, don't you think?" he asked and leaned down, pressing a kiss on your forehead.

"Go to hell…" You murmured and rolled your eyes. "I'm not ready for kids yet. We only just started our jobs and all." Voice turning smaller, you closed your eyes when Nash trailed his kisses from your forehead, over your eyes, cheeks, nose until they came to the corners of your lips. "Nash…" You whimpered, trying to pull away. "Our trip…"

"It can wait." He whispered against your lips before he began walking you backwards, until the back of your knees hit your bed, making you sit down. "I want to make love with you. Now." His fingers trailed from your forehead into your hair.

You blinked with your eyes and raised your gaze to look at your boyfriend. There was warmth in his eyes that made your chest tight and you couldn't help but give in.

-:-

Stretching your arms, you and Nash were standing outside the airport. Nash was curiously looking around, mostly at the fact that the airport was literally in the middle of nowhere. There was no city, or town, in vicinity, all he saw was a highway and … forest. Looking at you, he opened his mouth, ready to speak, but not exactly sure _how_ to say it.

"You live in nowhere?"

Blinking with eyes, you looked at him and burst out laughing. "No," you scoffed. "Airport is in the middle of nowhere, miles from the capital, if you're already wondering." Holding for your suitcase, you saw a familiar car of your uncle. "I think uncle is already here." you murmured and with other free hand held Nash's.

Without a word, Nash followed by your side while looking around. He knew you were from-not really known country in-Europe, but what he didn't expect was that there were hills and mountains. Behind the airport it reminded him of Los Angeles, but these mountains were smaller.

"Uncle!" You smiled widely when the said man stepped out of the car to come and greet you.

It woke Nash from his thoughts and you began conversing in a language he never exactly heard you speak in. It wasn't until you turned around, with a smile even wider, that you gestured towards him and the only thing he understood was his name. The man smiled at him and reached out his hand as you gestured towards your uncle and spoke in English.

"Nash, this is my uncle, brother of my mom." You shortly explained.

Nash reached out his hand, a smile on his lips as he shook the hand of your uncle's. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." Your uncle replied in English and Nash almost- _almost_ -took a step back in surprise. Seeing his reaction, the man laughed. "I only know a bit. Not much."

"Oh…" Nash murmured and he saw you roll with your eyes. "Hey, don't roll your eyes on me. I never even heard you talk in, in, in … whatever your language is!" he huffed.

You quietly stared at you boyfriend before you burst into laughter. "Nash, I talked in my language. Especially when you pissed me off, but apparently you were too high in your thoughts for actually listening to me." you snorted.

Nash blinked, trying to recall any moment like this and when he did, he groaned. Slapping his face upside down, he let out an annoyed sigh. You chuckled and shook with head, amused by his reaction.

Turning back to your uncle, you spoke in your native language; " _Is grandma okay?_ " There was worry in your voice even if Nash didn't understand what you said. And he remembered you saying your aunt called and said your grandmother broke her arm.

Your uncle took your suitcases and put them in the trunk as he sighed. " _She's better now. Can't do much yet, but, better than she was a month ago._ " Turning your way, he smiled. " _She's excited to see you. Though she still can't exactly admit to herself that you decided to move to America._ " he laughed and shook with head. " _She's stubborn that way…_ "

" _I know that too well…_ " You murmured and looked at Nash. "Grandma fell last month, so she's not at her best yet." you shortly explained.

"I remember you talking about that." Nash nodded, eyebrows narrowed. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She'll be when we get there." you laughed and Nash snorted.

" _Which reminds me,_ " Uncle seemed to remember something. " _You guys packed warm clothes?_ " The way his lips turned up in a wide smile, a shiver ran down your spine.

Biting your lower lip, you couldn't help but grin. " _Naturally._ " was your only response.

If Nash was confused, he didn't show it. He quietly stood beside and watched you. He had to admit to himself that it's been long since he saw you so carefree, so _happy_. The corners of his lips turned in a small smile, knowing you missed your hometown and family.

The drive to your hometown was for Nash rather...short, but long at the same time. As much as he watched the scenery outside the car-which he rarely did-, he was rather intrigued to see the world outside America. Having you by his side, there was nothing else he could actually wish for. He had everything he needed. What more could he ask for?

Just for a split second, waiting at one of the tollhouses, he saw something white. Similar to a fly, but it melted the moment it came into contact with the window.

-:-

" _What are these white things, 'ma?" Nash asked as he stared through the window. He was five years old, staying at his grandparents' house for Christmas._

" _They're snowflakes." His grandmother spoke in soft tone. "When it gets cold enough, it snows. It doesn't happen a lot in Los Angeles, but when it does, it's a sight to behold."_

 _Nash's eyes sparkled at the news. "Can I go out? Can I catch them? Can I eat them too?" There was no end to his questions._

 _His grandmother laughed and caressed his head. "You can try catching them, but they'll melt on your warm skin." she explained. Nash's expression fell at her words and she chuckled. "You know what's good? Standing outside in warm clothes and sticking out your tongue to catch them. Want to try?" she asked._

" _Yes!" Nash claimed, jumping up and down on his spot._

 _Her laughter filled the living room. "Alright, alright, calm down and go dress up. Don't let me see you sneaking without jacket and boots."_

" _Okay!" Nash responded and the only noise that surrounded the house was Nash's quick and small footsteps, his grandmother's laughter and wooden fireplace._

-:-

"Nash?"

Your voice woke him from his memory. Blinking with his eyes, he gulped and turned your way.

"Hm?" he hummed, raising your hand to press a kiss on top of your knuckles.

"We're here," You smiled.

Nash realized your uncle wasn't in the car anymore, but taking the suitcases out of the trunk. He turned to his left side and opened the doors, stepping outside. He heard you talking on his back, but he didn't pay attention to it as the one thing that did sent him back to his childhood.

-:-

"' _Ma when's it gonna snow?" Nash was jumping up and down on the same spot while staring through the window. He wore a top and shorts, windows wide open, the AC turned on. The sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud in vicinity._

 _His grandmother chuckled. "It's summer, Nash. It only snows in winter." With one glance, Nash knew there was more than she let on._

-:-

Walking through the town, Nash kept staring at the sky. It made you chuckle when you stopped in the park by a bench. Pulling him over to sit down, he followed without a question. Holding his hand, you gently traced small circles on its back, quietly humming to yourself. You didn't need to look up to know it was snowing.

"It snows…" Nash spoke, breaking the silence that surrounded you both and the vicinity.

"Mm," You hum in agreement.

There was silence once again, but seeing Nash move, you raised your head and widened your eyes. His head was tilted back and a tongue was stuck out as he stared up into the sky.

"What are you...doing?" You murmured until it dawned on you. Breaking into laughter you shook with head. "You know what's the best thing to do when it snows?" you asked.

Nash closed his mouth after a successful catch and looked at you. "What?" he asked, but then again he didn't exactly _look_ at you. It was the snowflakes that were caught on your hair and stay before they melted. It was fascination.

The corners of your lips turned in a smile and you raised Nash's hand, pressing a kiss on his knuckles while staring at him. "I know a good recipe for homemade chocolate mousse."

Nash blinked with his eyes. "You do?" he murmured, not exactly processing what you were saying.

You chuckled and stood up, moving between his legs and cupped his face in your warm hands. His cheeks were cold, but that shouldn't exactly surprise you when he was dressed lightly. Unwrapping the scarf from your neck, you wrapped it around his, its dark blue contrasting with Nash's blond hair.

"Should we go back?" You asked in quiet voice and looked to the side when you saw, and heard, few children running and screaming.

"Not yet," Nash shook with head.

-:-

" _Is it winter yet?" Nash looked at his mother, who was decorating a Christmas tree. He was holding a box of Christmas decorations in his hands while looking at her. He wore a Santa hat along with green T-shirt and shorts. The AC was heard in the distance, cooling the living room._

" _It is," She nodded with a small smile._

 _And just like that, he put the box on table beside and ran to the window, excitement visible in his eyes only to frown. He tilted head to the side, moving his weight from one leg onto the other, his frown deepening. Turning to his mother, he couldn't hide the disappointment. The sun was shining ever so brightly._

" _Where's snow?"_

-:-

Once in the comforts of the apartment, you stood by the counter while Nash was sitting by table, right beside window. He stared outside, watching the snow slowly stay on the cars, not melting. Your grandmother was sitting opposite of him, smiling softly as she watched him. You were preparing chocolate mousse, kind of slow songs playing in the background from radio.

" _You know, [Name],_ " Your grandmother spoke, gaining your attention.

You turned your head to look at her, but not before seeing Nash being completely focused on what was going outside. You saw people-children-running outside, either playing or just enjoying the moment. But what completely mesmerised you was how out of character Nash was. He was quiet, not once bothering to tease you or play with you like he usually did. It was very unlike him, but you had to admit to yourself that you liked to see this side of him.

" _Why don't you take him to that hill where you used to play in winter?_ "

Looking at your grandmother you smiled at the memory. " _Should I?_ " you asked, a part of you already thinking about it. " _Maybe I should wait until it snows a bit more, so he can try out._ " You chuckled to yourself.

With grandmother joining, it finally brought Nash from his daydreaming. He coughed, with cheeks and ears tainted red, as he turned from the window.

"Don't let us be the reason for you to not watch snow, baby." You teased, sticking out tongue when he rolled with his eyes. "You can go to my bedroom if you want to."

"If you're joining me later." Raising an eyebrow he stood from the chair and approached you, his hands on your waist. He leaned his chin on your shoulder and watched you mix the ingredients.

"Hey, my grandma is behind so no funny business." You pointed a spoon his way, which he didn't hesitate to take into his mouth. Scoffing, you elbowed him in the stomach, making him pull away.

"So what do you have in mind for today?" he asked and leaned on the cupboard, turned towards your grandmother, but looking at you.

"I was thinking of maybe staying in and watch a movie, hangout with grandma or something." you shrugged. Taking one mug, you put it in microwave and put it on 90 seconds. Turning towards Nash, you smiled, adding; "Or all three of us can go out. It'll do good grandma."

Nash looked at your grandmother, who was watching you both, amusement seen on her face. "I don't mind. She's nice to be around."

"Yeah sure," you rolled with your eyes. "You're saying that 'cause you don't understand her and she you, yet for some _oddest_ reason you both know what you think." Narrowing your eyebrows you shook with head. "I really don't get that."

"Hey, your grandma knows who's the fun one." Nash snorted and before you could come up with a good remark, the microwave went off.

"I'm so done with you." You were shaking your head.

Nash laughed as he walked over to your grandmother and helped her stand up when she tried to herself. You watched the exchange with soft expression, knowing your grandmother warmed up to Nash in no time. Seeing this side of your boyfriend was also a surprise, because he was much gentler to elders. It only made you fall for him harder.

Looking at the time it was nearing five in the afternoon and you knew your grandmother will watch the news. Turning back to the cupboard, you took two spoons and put them into the mugs before you took them and walked into your bedroom. You heard Nash and grandmother trying to communicate only to burst into laughter when their voices grew louder and slower, like everything will make more sense. It certainly didn't when you heard a sigh so loud, it made you wonder just whose it was.

You didn't pay much attention to it when you heard footsteps on the hallway. Glancing towards doors, you smiled when Nash walked inside.

"So, how does bonding with grandma go?" you grinned and laughed when he shot you a glare. "Come on, don't be such a spoilsport." There was a pout, which was quick accompanied with a whine and fingers holding onto your cheeks, pinching them rather hard. "That hurts~"

"Good. It's supposed to hurt." he retorted and laid down on your bed.

Approaching him, he scooted closer to the window to give you some space. First you sat down, then took the mugs and handed one to Nash. He held it a bit further to let you make yourself comfortable against his chest. He pushed your hair from his mouth, making you laugh, and wrapped his other free arm around you.

"I don't exactly see how you enjoy this in winter…" Nash murmured.

You turned your head enough to raise an eyebrow. "Really?" you asked, small scowl visible on your face. "Look through window."

Though with slight hesitation, Nash did as you told him. You could see the exact moment when he got lost. Following his gaze, you smiled warmly seeing snowflakes slowly falling from the sky. Despite snowing whole day already, this moment was your favourite. Holding a cup of warm cocoa, hot chocolate or homemade dessert while being curled up in bed, surrounded with people you love, it was one of the best moments in winter.

"It's warm…" You heard Nash whisper.

Your smile only widened, knowing what he meant.


End file.
